


Look, it's snowing!

by dahtwitchi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Comic, Fluff, I mean - crow's feet happycrinkles!, I mean it, Iruka aged lots for Boruto, Iruka should have lots of happy wrinkles though, Kakashi don't care, M/M, What would he think of that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: Time pass like nobody's business and Iruka never imagined he'd be vain enough to care about a few wrinkles.(Art/Comic inspired by the fandom's combined ire about 'what the- why did they age Iruka's face like mad!?! And does Kakashi never ever age at all??? O.o')





	Look, it's snowing!

**Author's Note:**

> Standalone but could easily be old age couple from [Finding Friendly Companionship](http://archiveofourown.org/series/908757)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

**Author's Note:**

> ...I should really stop making fun of poor Yamato xD
> 
> So my brain was done in by sap and happy by comments again. Congratulations. That means art for you all.
> 
> In my headcanon, Iruka don't age as fast as they animated it. I wanted to try my hand at it though, and see if I could keep him young in spirit the way I really wish he would be. 
> 
> Also. Again. **Everyone from Naruto living as one happy internal family village is a headcanon you'd have to pry from my clutches with a crowbar!** ALL THOSE KIDS KNOW EACH OTHER FROM TODDLERHOOD! And Iruka tend to have the whole gang from time to time, what with him being kinda-dad to Naruto and babysitting one kid is babysitting a lot of them and babysitters are hard value GOLD I tell you :p
> 
> Also, why are you even asking? I bet living with a mask your whole life keep your skin perfectly moisturized and that's Kakashi's secret xDDDD


End file.
